Jimmy Johnson (D11)
Captain Jimmy "Bojay" Johnson is a character from Battleground Colonies. Jimmy Johnson was the only son of Maria and Matthew Johnson and was born in Caprica City. Biography His early childhood was typical of any child. When he was in his early teens he found photographs of his grandfather what had served in the Colonial Military as a Raptor Pilot during the first Cylon war. Having never met any of his grandparents he asked his father to tell him about him. His father told him that he was dead and that was the best place for him. He had been one of many fools who had joined the military in an attempt to satisfy their hero complex. He told his son never to ask again and destroyed the photographs. The image of his grandfather standing next to his Raptor stayed with him for a long time. On his eighteenth birthday he told his parent that he was joining the colonial military as he wanted to take after his grandfather and become a Raptor pilot. His father told him that he frobid Jimmy from joining up and that he was to go to college and then university so that he could become something worthwhile like a doctor or a lawyer. Jimmy told his parents that it was too late he had already joined up and he would be shipping out shortly. In anger his father kicked him out and told him he never wanted to see his son again. Colonial Military Career During his time training to become a Raptor pilot he showed natural skill in the cock pit, he also became known as the squadron joker and that was something that would stick with him during his entire career. He studied hard and graduated top of his class. Hoping that his parents would have cooled down and forgiven him after four years he invited them to his graduation ceremony. Suprisingly they came and he thought this would be the beginning of reconsiliation between them. Afterwards his father told Jimmy that he was just like his grandfather and a long line of men and women who only joined up to fluff their egos. After a heated argument his parents left and he would never see them again. Lieutenant Jimmy "Bojay" Johnson was assigned to the Battlestar Solaria's raptor squadron. Once again he found himself not only with a reputation for being a dependable, talented pilot but also the squadron funny man. This was something now that he embraced and found it to be away that at that point helped him to hide the sadness he was feeling towards his parents who had now disowned him. A glowing career followed the pinicle of which was Bojay saving the lives of twenty of his squadron. Due to engine failure a small shuttle full of pilots found itself drifting towards a blackhole with no way of getting away. He and his ECO jumped their raptor so between the shuttle and the blackhole, but jumped so close to the shuttle that the force of the raptor appearing was enough to knock the shuttle far enough away that it bought them enough time to tow the shuttle to safety. This little stunt not only earned him the Militaries highest medal of valour but also put him on the radar of Commander Heinrick Johannsen who was looking for a new crew for the Battlestar Orion. During a phone conversation with the commander Bojay was not only offered the position of lead raptor pilot but also a promotion to the rank of Captain. Bojay took the position immediately an act which in the comming weeks of the Cylons attacking would save his life. Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battleground Colonies Universe Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Male